Body Move Segment
Body Move foucuses on helping kids to develop physically through dancing or exercising. It was done by Charli Robinson from Series 1-10, then by Lauren Brant from Series 11-13, and by Mary Lascaris from Hi-5 House Series 1-3, and Bailey Spalding from Hi-5 2017 series. In other versions by Karla Cheatham Mosley from US series, by Jenny Jones from UK series, by Carolina Ayala from Hi-5 Fiesta, by Rissey Reyes from Philippines series and by Claresta Ravenska from Hi-5 Indonesia. This is the only segment to have more than one segment in every episode. Intro Description Series 1-4: Intro 1: Shapes appear on a blank body as kids say the names of the shapes. Intro 2: Hi-5 hands are shown flying in the air until a Hi-5 hand throws a ball at them. Intro 3: A cookie cutter cuts out a shape of a person from dough as kids say "Stretch! Stretch!" Intro 4: Two feet play hopscotch. Series 5-7: Intro 1: Shapes appear on a blank body as kids say the names of the shapes. Intro 2: Hi-5 hands are shown flying in the air until a Hi-5 hand throws a ball at them. Intro 3: A cookie cutter cuts out a shape of a person from dough as kids say "Stretch! Stretch!" Intro 4: Two feet play hopscotch. Series 8-10: Intro 1: Two hands play an accordion as a kid says "Stretch! Stretch! Stretch!" Intro 2: Two feet are hopping in different colored platforms. Intro 3: Two hands and two feet play soccer. Intro 4: Two hands make a butterfly in a card. Series 11-13: Intro 1: Lauren plays hopscotch. Intro 2: Lauren makes paper friends. Intro 3: Lauren does exercises. House Series 1-3 Intro 1: Mary dances ballet. Intro 2: Mary plays with a hula hoop. Series 17: Intro 1: Bailey jumps on a trampoline. Intro 2: Bailey does yoga. Karla Mosley: Intro 1: Shapes appear on a blank body as kids say the names of the shapes. Intro 2: Hi-5 hands are shown flying in the air until a Hi-5 hand throws a ball at them. Intro 3: A cookie cutter cuts out a shape of a person from dough as kids say "Stretch! Stretch!" Intro 4: Two feet play hopscotch. Gallery ;Charli Robinson Charli Body Moves 2.jpg Charli from series 2 -1.jpg Charli from series 2.jpg Charli-robinson-move-2.jpg ;Lauren Brant Body Moves - Play Game Face (About Me).jpg Body Moves - Rescue Teddy Bear (Amazing).jpg Body Moves - Fingers Feeling (Machines).jpg Body Moves - Play With Hop and Skip.jpg Body Moves - Teach Tim Dog (Friends).jpg Body Moves - Hair Style (Machines).jpg Body Moves - Disco Lauren (Feel Good).jpg Body Moves - Journey With Seahorse (Water World).jpg Body Moves - Sleep (Dreaming).jpg Body Moves - Sparkler (Dreaming).jpg ;Mary Lascaris Hi-5_Season_14_-_Mary_scene_1.png Hi-5_Season_14_-_Mary_scene_2.png Hi-5_Season_14_-_Mary_scene_3.png ;Karla Mosley (USA) Mqdefault14UR2IRF.jpg MqdefaultN2EF5PBC.jpg Mqdefault56WFGG8W.jpg MqdefaultPCHDHOZS.jpg ;Jenny Jones (UK) Coming Soon! ;Rissey Reyes (Philippines) Rissey - Body Movement 2.png Rissey - Body Movement 1.jpg ;Sets Body_Move_Set_Series_1.png|Series 1 Body_Move_Set_Series_2.png|Series 2 Body_Move_Set_Series_3.png|Series 3 Body_Move_Set_Series_4.png|Series 4 Body_Move_Set_Series_5.png|Series 5 Body_Move_Set_Series_6.png|Series 6 Body_Move_Set_Series_7.png|Series 7 Body_Move_Set_Series_8.png|Series 8 Body_Move_Set_Series_9.png|Series 9 Body_Move_Set_Series_10.png|Series 10 Body_Move_Set_Series_11.png|Series 11 Body_Move_Set_Series_12.png|Series 12 Body_Move_Set_Series_13.png|Series 13 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_House_Series_1.png|Hi-5 House Series 1 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_House_Series_2.png|Hi-5 House Series 2 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_House_Series_3.png|Hi-5 House Series 3 Body_Move_Set_USA_Series_1.png|Hi-5 USA Series 1 Body_Move_Set_USA_Series_2.png|Hi-5 USA Series 2 Body_Move_Set_UK.png|Hi-5 UK Series 1 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_Fiesta_Series_1.png|Hi-5 Fiesta Series 1 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_Fiesta_Series_2.png|Hi-5 Fiesta Series 2 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_Philippines_Series_1.png|Hi-5 Philippines Series 1 Body_Move_Set_Hi-5_Philippines_Series_2.png|Hi-5 Philippines Series 2 Body_Move_Set_Indonesia_Series_1.png|Hi-5 Indonesia Series 1 ;Intro Charli's Intro 1 Season 1.png|Series 1-2 Charli's Intro 2 Season 1.png|Series 1-2 Charli's Intro 3 Season 1.png|Series 1-2 Charli's Intro 4 Season 1.png|Series 1-2 Charli's Intro 1 Season 3.png|Series 3-4 Charli's Intro 2 Season 3.png|Series 3-4 Charli's Intro 3 Season 3.png|Series 3-4 Charli's Intro 4 Season 3.png|Series 3-4 Charli's_Intro_1_Season_5.png|Series 5-7 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_5.png|Series 5-7 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_5.png|Series 5-7 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_5.png|Series 5-7 Charli's_Intro_1_Season_8.png|Series 8-10 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_8.png|Series 8-10 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_8.png|Series 8-10 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_8.png|Series 8-10 Lauren's_Intro_1_Season_11.png|Series 11-13 Lauren's_Intro_2_Season_11.png|Series 11-13 Lauren's_Intro_3_Season_11.png|Series 11-13 Mary's_Intro_1_House_1.png|House Series 1-3 Mary's_Intro_2_House_1.png|House Series 1-3 Bailey's_Intro_1_Season_17.png|Series 17 Bailey's_Intro_2_Season_17.png|Series 17 Karla's Intro 1.png|Hi-5 USA Karla's Intro 2.png|Hi-5 USA Karla's Intro 3.png|Hi-5 USA Karla's Intro 4.png|Hi-5 USA Jenny's Intro.png|Hi-5 UK Caro's Intro 1.png|Hi-5 Fiesta Caro's Intro 2.png|Hi-5 Fiesta Claresta's Intro 1.png|Hi-5 Indonesia Claresta's Intro 2.png|Hi-5 Indonesia Category:Charli Robinson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Hi-5 House Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenny Jones Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 UK Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Segment Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:Hi-5 House Series 2 Category:Hi-5 House Series 3 Category:Series 17 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019